


How about some Sin? [A x Reader works Compilation]

by ZackCValentine



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: (i think), (not reader), Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Character/Younger Reader, Age Difference, Bound wrists and a gag, Character with animal characteristics, Cock Warming, Consensual Underage Sex, Considerable age gap between Reader and Character, F/M, Female Reader, Knotting, Light Bondage, Little Drop of Fluff, Mild S&M, Mommy Kink, Morning Sex, Multi, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Possessive Floyd bc we all know he's possessive, Public Sex, Reader's gender is not mentioned or addressed, Royal/Subordinate roleplay, Sex as Punishment/to Teach a Lesson, Spanking, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, does the underage tag/warning apply? I think so, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackCValentine/pseuds/ZackCValentine
Summary: I'll post some smutty, sinful works here. This compilation is not exclusive to one fandom (although it seems like it is).First chapter is an Index of what you'll find here.Feedback is always welcomed![Archive Warning and/or Rating may or may not change in the future]
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Reader, Dire Crowley/Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader, Jack Howl/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Sebek Zigvolt/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 362





	1. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Index of the works compiled here. Format of the information:  
> Story title, summary, tags/warnings (generally will put trigger warnings first), extra information (fandom, POV, protagonist's gender)
> 
> I encourage you to always read the tags and warnings of each work with the utmost attention, as to prevent you from reading something you don't like. Thank you for understanding!

  1. **Obedience [Sebek Zigvolt x Reader]**  
**Summary:** Some people need to learn how to control their volume. Luckily for Sebek, you will gladly help him understand the importance of keeping quiet.  
**Tags/Warnings:** Underaged sex, Light bondage (bound wrists and mouth gag), Sexual situations as a form of punishment/teaching a lesson  
_**Extra Information:**_ Twisted-Wonderland, POV Second person, Reader's gender is not mentioned or addressed 
  2. **Kindness [Dire Crowley x Reader]**  
**Summary:** Surely, you had to be stressed. Being transported into an unknown world where anything could happen was not an easy thing to process. Not only that, you were also dragged around by your new friends into trouble; but still you trudged on and helped those who needed it.  
So why not enjoy a little gift? A destressor administered by none other than Crowley himself. After all, the headmaster has always been so kind.  
**Tags/Warnings:** Underaged reader, Considerable age gap between Reader and character, Adult Character and Younger Reader, Oral sex, Vouyerism (kinda?), Little Drop of Fluff  
**_Extra Information:_** Twisted-Wonderland, POV Second Person, Reader's gender is not mentioned or addressed 
  3. **Unexpected Cuteness [Jack Howl x Reader]**  
**Summary:** Try as he might, Jack cannot help but let his more mellow instincts get the best of him when he’s with you...specially when he’s feeling oh so good inside you~  
**Tags/Warnings:** Underaged sex, Knotting, Character with animal characteristics (not Reader), Little Drop of Fluff  
**_Extra Information:_** Twisted-Wonderland, POV Second Person, Reader's gender is not mentioned or addressed 
  4. **Just a Little Squeeze [Floyd Leech x Reader]**  
**Summary:** When Floyd gets playful and cute, it was just impossible for you to deny him… If only you knew it would get to this.  
**Tags/Warning:** Underaged sex, Public sex, Possesiveness  
**_Extra Information:_** Twisted-Wonderland, POV Second Person, Reader’s gender is not addressed 
  5. **Precious Boy [Deuce Space x Fem!Reader]**  
**Summary:** Well… all the correct answers when reviewing class material, and the more than satisfying score he obtained in the latest alchemy test did call for a little praise. He was your beloved little Deuce after all, so cute and precious, you would give everything to him.  
**Tags/Warnings:** Underaged sex, Mommy kink, Sex as prize  
**_Extra Information:_** Twisted-Wonderland, POV Second Person, Female reader 
  6. **Good Morning [Malleus Draconia x Reader]**  
**Summary:** Mornings were always so much more fun with your lover~♡  
**Tags/Warnings:** Morning sex  
**_Extra Information:_** Twisted-Wonderland, POV Second Person, Reader's gender is not mentioned or addressed 
  7. **Doe Eyes [Neige LeBlance x Reader]**  
**Summary:** Being Vil’s favorite little potato means having the honor of witnessing his majestic beauty in action as he works. Plus, you were also lucky enough to meet other celebrities and models that worked alongside Vil. One of these celebrities being none other than Schonheit’s least favorite, Neige LeBlache.  
The way the RSA boy seeked your attention and affection was endearing, maybe it’s time to indulge him a bit. With those cute doe eyes of his, who would’ve thought there was depravity hiding within?  
**Tags/Warnings:** Fingering, Masturbation, Mutual masturbation (tho idk if it can be called that)  
**_Extra Information:_** Twisted-Wonderland, POV Second Person, Reader's gender is not mentioned or addressed 
  8. **My Queen [Riddle Rosehearts x Reader]**  
**Summary:** Even in bed, there are rules to follow, and Riddle will not forgive easily when they are broken.  
**Tags/Warnings:** Royal/Subordinate roleplay, Dom!Riddle, mild S&M (is this s&m?), spanking, orgasm denial  
**_Extra information:_** Twisted-Wonderland, POV Second Person, Reader's gender is not mentioned or addressed 




	2. Obedience [Sebek Zigvolt x Reader]

His legs trembled, _this was too much_. The pressure in his throat and wrists was quickly becoming uncomfortable. His mind torn between wanting to scold you for your improper behavior and the need to give in and just… _enjoy_ such behavior. 

Sebek never thought _you_ of all people would snap at him, you were always so nice and kind to him. But, as they say, even the nice ones have their limit.  
Now he wondered where your limit for these types of situations was, you’ve got to easily have been at this for more than an hour. 

The wet, silky warmth surrounding him was delicious… he couldn't help picturing you _finally_ moving, bouncing up and down on his lap; this elicited a shy whimper from him. _Such improper thoughts_ , clearly not proper conduct for someone meant to serve the Young Master. 

Feeling his cock twitch inside you, a questioning hum left your lips. “Hm~? What was that I heard, Sebek? Did I not tell you to remain quiet? I’m sure you wouldn't want _dear Lord Malleus_ to hear, now would you~?” You couldn’t help the teasing smirk from reaching your lips, moving your hips slightly to torture the one beneath you further. 

A choked moan remained muffled by the gag in his mouth, your action causing his hips to buck, shaky breaths taken in order to try and regain some semblance of calm. _Unbearable, why wouldn’t you cave in already?_

Little did he know, right then his dick hit just the right spot in you. Hands stopping abruptly from continuing your assignment, eyes closed and lip between teeth to prevent yourself from making any sound of pleasure. _No, this is punishment, a lesson you ought to teach him...you can’t opt out and let him get what he wants._

Oh, but your body would find different ways to betray you, and your walls throbbing, clamping down on Sebek gave you away. This, in turn, made the boy buck into you more. His eyes half lidded as he stared at your bottom. Oh, how he wanted to lift your shirt out of the way to see where you’re both connected. 

And how he wanted to pull you into his chest, hands on your hips to hold you in place as his hips pistoned, driving his dick in and out of the delightful velvety walls of your hole, all while relishing in your lovely moans, whines, gasps, all sounds you would make. 

Course his imagination from running wild. It’s as if his own mind wanted to tease and torture him, as if you somehow bewitched him and invaded his mind in order to make this “lesson” even more difficult.  
His throat hurt and felt spent, with all those sounds staying trapped due to the gag. Even so, it didn’t stop him from allowing a drawled out groan to be muffled. 

You felt the top of his head land on your back, _he was reaching his limit._  
Straightening your posture, you sighed, turning to look at his head that now rested on your shoulder. “Sebek, I told you to remain silent and allow me to do my work. Such disobedience will not be tolerated. Shall I take this lesson further?” Your strict tone gained some of his attention You noticed his head slightly turned towards you as clouded, half lidded eyes looked into yours. 

It was his turn to return to the straight position you told him to maintain through the whole ordeal. Feeling him shift, you returned your attention to your work, thinking that was his way of showing he finally understood and would keep quiet. 

_You failed to notice the heightened lustful glint in his eyes._

Minutes passed. At last, Sebek appeared to submit. No sound other than the occasional sigh left him, shifting kept to the minimum. You let it slide, he must’ve been trying to get comfortable in his position. After all, he’s been sitting with you on his lap for so long. 

Your assignment was done, all you had to do now was make sure Sebek had learned his lesson. However, as you stretched to relieve your muscles, a firm hand planted itself on your hip. Its twin covered your mouth, silencing your sharp gasp as you were pulled back onto a strong chest. _How did he break free from the binds?_

“Ah, has your work been completed? Then, I’m sure you would not mind me returning the favor to teach _**you**_ a lesson.” Sebek whispered, letting the hand on your hip explore the skin under your shirt. 

You grabbed the one on your mouth. “[Surname], I’ll desist silencing you if you can keep quiet. Have we got an agreement?” His voice sounded so hypnotic, there was a deep tone to it you couldn’t resist… and it went _straight_ to your core. 

Nodding, you decided to follow his little game. Slowly, the hand came off, finding a new perch on your hip. “Good, well done… Now, please allow me to…” In one swift move, he had you pinned on the desk, face down and ass up. The hand under your shirt moved to bunch up the lower portion of said garment so his eyes could have full view of your plump bottom, and how his cock stretched your hole perfectly. 

“S-Sebek-!” “I said you should keep quiet.” You tried to protest, but he interrupted you, rendering you speechless with one deep thrust. Now one of your hands flew to cover your mouth, the moan you let out was a little too loud. Shivers rose on your skin, this new position allowed him to reach further inside you. 

“Not as amusing when it’s done to you, is it now?” This was a whole new Sebek to you, he was no longer the devoted servant who followed any order or advice given to him. It was as if he changed personalities.  
In all honesty, you adored the impatient sub you experienced earlier… But you’d be lying if you said you disliked this teasing side of him, it was very welcomed, in fact. 

You looked at him as he lowered to whisper something, “I’m going to fuck you right here, and you best not make a sound… Unless you want all of Diasomnia to know whose cock is driving you to madness.” 

_Well then, let’s make the game more interesting._

A low chuckle pushed past your lips as you uncovered your mouth, “Well, why don’t you teach me with an example? Show me you’ve gained obedience: keep quiet and fuck me, Sebek. Defy my word and I’ll be obliged to notify Lord Malleus of your failed compliance.” Your teasing smirk returned, and you dared push your hips further onto him. 

For a moment, the Sebek you knew returned, evident by his increasing blush and hesitating hands. But he was gone in a flash as he dove in to steal a deep kiss from your lips, hips finally setting an euphoric pace that had you seeing stars in no time. 

That night, between sloppy kisses, whispered praise, and hushed moans, Sebek learned to control the volume of his voice. 

But of course, what he enjoyed learning the most was how to make your body sing for him. 


	3. Kindness [Dire Crowley x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely, you had to be stressed; being transported into an unknown world where anything could happen was not an easy thing to process. Not forgetting how you’re always dragged around into trouble by your new friends. Even so, you trudged on, helping anyone who needed it.  
> So why not enjoy a little gift? A destressor handed out by none other than Crowley himself. After all, the headmaster has always been so kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve seen people headcanon their self-inserts/OCs/MCs/sonas for this game as they see fit: being around the same age as the characters (~16-19 y/o), and a few years older than them (~early 20s). Imagine the protagonist however you like; still used the Underage tag just in case. This is the reason why Age Gap tag was also added.

What a predicament to be in, but it’s not like you didn’t welcome the situation. Even so, doing this sort of thing right here, in his office, where _**anyone**_ could walk in any second… Kinky~  
The possibility of being caught was too good to pass up, honestly. Plus, it did wonders to you: not only did it ignite your lust even further, it also allowed your body to become more sensitive due to the adrenaline running through you, setting your senses on high alert. 

Oh, and how to forget just _**who**_ had you laying on their desk, head buried between your legs? None other than the _ever so kind_ Dire Crowley himself. You were on cloud nine, only in your dreams did you imagined something like this to happen. _But this was no dream. This was bliss, pure authentic bliss._

****

****

One moment you were called to the Headmaster’s office to supposedly discuss some matters about the recent Overblot events, and the next minute Crowley had you pressed against him, wandering hands leaving light touches on all the right places to get you going. It certainly didn’t help that you were pent up since arriving at Night Raven College, you were practically putty in his hands after a few minutes.  
His mysterious attractiveness was irresistible, no wonder it was inevitable for you to fall under his spell and allowed him to do as he pleased. 

You do remember what he had said between desperate kisses:  
_“A gift, for helping me and my students so much.”_  
Crowley led you to the desk as he undressed you, making quick work of your pants and undergarments. He left you with only the uniform dress shirt on, albeit unbuttoned so your chest could be accessible to him. 

All the while he kept talking:  
_“I can tell you’re stressed.”_ He stared right into your eyes as one of his gloved hands held your chin delicately, while the other rested on your hip, _“Torn away from your world, suddenly accepting the existence of magic, students causing trouble you unwillingly get dragged into… All things you’ve experienced since your arrival here… It’s surprising someone with no magic survived it all, and still you surprise me more by doing things unimaginable: helping my students and making them cooperate to resolve their conflicts.”_  
The man took measured steps that, along with the hand on your hip, pushed you to sit down at the edge of his desk. The one hand on your chin never left its place. Voice barely above a whisper, Dire looked at you with a mixture of lust and tenderness, _“I’m sure you must’ve cried yourself to sleep a couple of times.”_ This made your shyness surface, averting your eyes from looking directly at him as your blush brightened due to shame. 

A gentle poke from one of his metal claws on your cheek returned your attention to him, _“Allow me to take care of you this moment… After all, I’ve always been so kind.”_ And his lips were back on yours, seizing a deep heated kiss from you. He parted your legs to lean closer, supporting his weight on one arm, palm placed firmly on the desk while the other returned to your hip. 

There was a strange flutter in your chest at his concern for your wellbeing, which you admitted was quite endearing. Arms wrapped around his neck, an invitation for him to lean even further into your personal space; the subtle smirk and pleased hum didn’t go unnoticed by you. However, Crowley broke the kiss to take one of your hands, and place it near the mask shrouding his face in mystery. _Was he really giving you permission to remove it?_

He thought the slight surprise and excitement that crossed your eyes were adorable, lips curved upwards in a delicate smile. It was far too strange to allow himself to be this vulnerable. In fact, he had planned for this to just be an opportunity for him to indulge in your body, but the way you reacted so cutely to his ministrations and how openly you welcomed him captivated his heart. _You were just too precious._  
Regardless if you were led by your lustful desires or perhaps by something deeper, more meaningful, he would grant himself a moment of vulnerability with you. 

_“Go on, remove it, no need to hold back.”_ His lips brushed whatever part of your hand they reached, a gentle nudge to encourage your next action.  
With a slight hesitation, you pulled the mask off and away from his face, placing it carefully on some unimportant part of the desk. His eyes were closed as you took the cover off, but once they opened… Your breath hitched, heart skipping a beat as you stared into pools of honeyed yellow, the heat in your face once again lighting up. 

_“Like what you see~?”_ He teased. Those half lidded eyes held your gaze so intensely, your mind took a moment to register his voice.  
It caught you off guard, making you stutter and blink rapidly, _“A-a-ah! I-! ...y-yes...you’re v-very handsome.”_ You let out a shaky exhale and closed your eyes, blush increasing in embarrassment. 

Crowley chuckled lowly. A hand returned to caress your cheek with his thumb to regain your attention, _“No need to be shy, I want you to enjoy this gift wholly.”_ With that, another mind melting kiss stole your lips.  
He allowed one hand to explore your back leisurely, while the other rubbed circles on your hip and moved down to massage your inner thigh. The metal claws of his gloves lightly raked along your skin, sometimes tickling, sometimes leaving little light marks on your skin, and other times he would apply more pressure to leave more evident trails and imprints. The airy sighs and hushed moans couldn’t be helped, _it felt divine._  
This prompted your arms to once again find their place around his neck, where you tangled a hand on the soft waves of his hair, traveling upwards to remove his top hat and discard it on another forgotten part of the desk. 

Before you could try to undo his tie, Dire parted from your lips to begin his way downwards. First, he kissed all over your neck, paying special attention to your sensitive spot. Then your clavicle and shoulder, slowly traveling further down. Once at your chest, he placed kisses over your heart, as both hands went to your sides. His claws tickled you, raising shivers on your skin. You observed his every move, fingers running through his hair; your other hand was behind you, supporting your weight as you leaned closer to the wood surface to let Crowley explore you in a more comfortable position. 

_“Beautiful,”_ his clouded gaze traveled across your body, from your face to your thighs, taking in how your body reacted to his touch. _“Simply beautiful,”_ He couldn’t help his eyes lingering on your sex, taking note of the wetness painting your skin. _That sight turned him on even more._  
His mouth returned to your chest with new fervor, alternating between using his mouth to suck and lick, and his hands to tug and roll your nipples. 

_“A-ah~! Dire~♡ ”_ You moaned when he pinched your bud with a claw, head thrown back, firmly grabbing at his hair to ground yourself. A low groan surged from him and traveled through you as he kept the twin tit in his mouth.  
He ceased pleasuring your chest in favor of planting kisses along your stomach, causing you to release your grip from his locks and slowly recline yourself almost completely on the desk, elbows behind you for support. The anticipation of what was to come made your heart race. 

The Headmaster lifted one of your legs onto his shoulder, taking his sweet time kissing and marking your inner thigh with hickies. He could hear your need in the sounds you were making and how you closed your eyes as he traveled closer and closer to your sweet spot, but despite how he, too, was in need of tasting you already, he decided to torture you a little longer by lifting your other leg on his shoulder to give it the same treatment. 

You whined, resting your head on your shoulder, holding his amuside gaze with an annoyed one of your own, _“You tea-...! G-ah, ah~! H-Headmaster~!!”_ He cut you off, making you gasp and moan as his mouth finally descended over your wetness, giving it one good ad slow lick.  
_“That’s right, [Surname]-san, let everyone know who’s so kind to give you this pleasure.”_ After that, he returned his mouth to service you. 

_It was delirious, delightfully delirious._

As he continued licking and sucking your most receptive place, you allowed yourself to mind no inhibitions and indulge in the pleasure. One hand went back to play with Crowley’s hair, tugging lighty on it and raking your nails on his scalp when he sucked _just right._ It was a perk that Dire enjoyed his hair being pulled, he would moan and grunt as his mouth was on you, the vibrations adding to the pleasure he gave you. But once he took to circing his tongue on your entrance, hand replacing his mouth over your sex, everything intensified.  
“Oh yes, Crowley~♡ ” The beautiful wines of his name prompted him to indulge you, delving the wet appendage into you. 

_And thus, your current predicament…_

“Headmaster, a~h! Y-yes, like that!” Your thighs trembled, hips bucking into his touch. You now laid flat on the desk, one hand buried in Crowley’s hair while the other helped you muffle your sounds. He pulled away, drawing a needy whine from your throat which turned into a high pitched moan of his name when an ungloved finger entered you, mouth sucking on your bundle of nerves.  
“D-Dire! Di~re ♡!! Oh god, yesss~!!” He had you arching off the wooden desk, toes curling. With how wet you were, it was an easy job for him to slide a second finger in. The in and out pumping accompanied by the scissoring motion of his fingers had you gasping. _It was heavenly._  
You locked your ankles around his back, your bucking hips keeping him pressed to you. You were losing your mind, and by the sounds he was making, Crowly was lost in pleasure too. 

_So lost, in fact, that the knock on the door went unnoticed._

And so, that’s how your precious friend [Fav character] watched NRC’s Headmaster burying his head between the new Prefect’s legs.  
_Oh, but he was a cheeky one, this friend of yours…_ for he kept the door open just a crack once he heard your voice crying out in pleasure.  
_He was no idiot, he didn’t want to get in trouble…._

_However…_

His eyes suddenly locked with those of Headmaster Crowley, face barely peeking from between your legs. [Character]’s breathing stopped for a moment, there was a dangerous glint in Crowley’s glare that made it seem as if his eyes were glowing. 

“I will permit you watching, for now… Considering I am so kind as to deny you this sight…” 

Just as quick, his face returned to its previous position, mouth once again lapping up your sweet nectar. 

_...and watch he did…_

_After all, it too was his dream to be between your legs._

**[End♡]**

[Check Softy's blog out!](https://softyswork.tumblr.com/) [My inspiration came from there!](https://softyswork.tumblr.com/post/623351849241788416/someone-entering-crowleys-office-while-hes-busy)  
[Unmasked Crowley Fanart](https://www.instagram.com/p/CBDguxEFPOd/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOH, 2nd smut done!! Thank you so much for reading!  
> This idea came to me after reading an ask in @softyswork's blog in Tumblr (link at end of story; it's a nice blog, check 'em out!)
> 
> Originally, this was going to be pure sin...but then a tiny drop of fluff sneaked in.  
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> Btw, have you guys seen art of how fans imagine Crowley to look like without his mask?  
> GOOD STUFF, VERY GOOD STUFF  
> (one of my fav fanart of unmasked Crowlye @ end of story)
> 
> [Thank you for your support~♡]


	4. Unexpected Cuteness [Jack Howl x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try as he might, Jack cannot help but let his more mellow instincts get the best of him when he’s with you...specially when he’s feeling oh so good inside you~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, hope this isn't too OOC...  
> May you find this idea as cute as I did  
> (Really wondering if I: a) did a good work writing the smut & b) should've made this idea into something not as lewd/more innocent...)

Seldom were the times you could spend with Jack in privacy… Privacy meaning _actual, full on_ privacy, characterized by: none of your friends hanging around you, no Grim sprawled out on your lap as you and the Savanaclaw first year had a date in Ramshackle, and no ghosts popping up anywhere around the old building you called home.  
It could only be assumed both of you were completely alone in your room. 

_You really hope you were…_  
Since it would be terribly embarrassing for someone to walk in on such a _**filthy**_ scene. 

“G-… God, Ja~ck~♡” The pleasured sigh with which you called out his name was followed by a moan. Jack’s hand over your own tightened its grip, while the nails from the one on your hip pressed deliciously onto your skin. Such lovely sounds you made encouraged a growl from the back of his throat to emerge. It made you shiver, with how the werewolf had his teeth holding the nape of your neck lightly, careful not to pierce your skin but forceful enough to excite you. 

Needy whines, drawled out moans, cute pleased sighs, and calls of his name left your lips; while pants, deep low growls, and groans that faded to short whines came from Jack. All acompannied by the lewd sounds of love making: skin slapping against skin, along with the squelching of his member repeatedly thrusting into your slick hole. 

Air was momentarily knocked out of your lungs as Jack quickened his pace, plowing you from behind. “F-fuh~, y-es!” Drool escaped from the side of your smile, a very happy and pleased smile, hips rocking against his to heighten the sensation.  
“Hah~♡ Jack..! I... I love you~!” Heart overwhelmed, you just needed to remind your boyfriend how you felt. Plus… _you certainly knew what those three words did to him._

A guttural growl rumbled through his chest, jaw clenching harshly for a second before letting go, this along with him pulling out forced a choked whine from your throat. _You knew what was coming._

Between pants, he ordered, “Down, now! P-please…” Jack’s voice was rough, making you shiver in anticipation. Immediately, you repositioned one of your pillows below your navel and laid flat over it, turning to look back at your love with pleading eyes.  
In an instant, he was back on you, bowing down to place a kiss on your shoulder as he angled his dick back on your entrance. You could feel the heat covering his cheeks, “I...love you too.” He pushed in with one fluid motion, unmoving for a moment to savour your heat and tightness engulfing his dick. 

“Ah!! ...Haa~h~♡” You gasped, head thrown back, and exhaled dreamily as your beloved filled you again. _He always made you melt with how lusciously his cock stretched you._ You placed your head on your crossed arms and couldn’t help but admire the person behind you. Oh, how you loved Jack Howl with all your heart. He was always such a sweetheart, even when his primal instincts just told him to _go on ahead and fuck you._  
And so, to encourage him, you raised your hips to push against his. He knew this as your signal to continue, your approval. 

_Who was he to deny you?_

A couple of slow testing thrusts came first. However, his pace quickened and returned to the rapid pistoning you loved so much after his gentle thrusts were met with an impatient needy whine from you. Pure growls left his throat as he indulged in you. 

He raimined bowed, hovering over you. A hand going back to hold yours, using the other to lean his weight on as it was placed on the bed. He adored this position as it allowed him to see and feel you writhing under him; he could see your ass jiggle from how he pounded into you, feel your legs shifting slightly when you would cross and uncross your ankles to squeeze him tighter, see how you would alter from looking ahead to turning back at him, eyes full of love and lust. 

“Jack! Jack! O-oh~! Don’t s-stop! D-don’t!” Your moans were just perfect to him. God, it just went straight to his dick how you call out to him in such a needy voice. All he needed to go feral was hearing you crying out for his knot, for him to fill you to fill you up with cum. _Even just imagining it did wonders for him._

“Fuck, yes! Jack!” His name became a mantra on your lips as his pace quickened, hitting all the right spots within you. Then, you felt it… _There it was~_  
A delicate brush against your calves, soft and fluffy… _Jack was wagging his tail._  
It made you smile and giggle a little knowing he was feeling so good to let his tail portray his emotions; and the soft fur tickling you added to the exhilarating sensations that wrecked your body.  
Just then, the wolf allowed himself to kiss, suck and lick all over your neck and shoulder, a tell-tale sign that he was close. 

Your free hand went to his head, scraping your nails along his scalp, moving to scratch the back of his ear. One of his scarcely heard moans passed his lips. His mouth parted from your neck, “Fuck, [Name], I’m-!” His voice came out hurried.  
“I k-now, Jack… Please… i-inside~♡” You replied, scratching his ear again. 

It was hard for him to fight against his instinct now, but he had to make sure you understood, “But that would-! Ugh, f~uck… M-my kno-”  
You cut him off in a rush, “IwantitIwantitIwantit! Jack, please! I-I’m going to-! JACK♡!!!” With one last call of his name, you reached your high. Back arched, head thrown back, legs tense and stretched as much as they could be, with your mouth hanging open. 

Jack rode out your orgasm with a few more thrusts before giving one last deep thrust, “Shit, [Name]!” His hand held yours tighter, mouth biting your nape once more. Your walls fluttering around him were enough, with that last powerful buck, his knot entered you as his warm cum painted you insides. 

“J-Ja..ck♡” Your body trembled and spasmed under him, muscles finally relaxing when he finished spilling his seed in you. The light ticking on the back of your legs returned. 

“Hmm~, how cute ♡!”  
“Wh...whut was that?” His words were slurred between deep breaths. But of course his sharp hearing would catch your little whisper. 

“Don’t worry about it, love.” You turned to kiss his cheek. Sure enough, his tail wagged quicker that instant. “I just find your reactions adorable.” A cute giggle left your lips when you registered his stunned face. 

“Adorable?”  
“You haven’t noticed, have you?” Your voice had a tinge of amusement in it. You took his silence as a no. 

“You wag your tail when immersed in pleasure,” His breathing halted, “or when I show you affection.” His cheeks flared up again, this time from embarrassment. He groaned and hid his face on your shoulder, ears flattening on his head.  
“Aww, don’t feel bad about it, though! I adore it! I really enjoy seeing how you let your body show your most...soft reactions when you’re with me.” The smile in your voice was evident. Your hands went back to his head to run your fingers through his locks in a comforting manner. 

“I-I….I wan’t-... It wasn’t supposed to-”, you lightly butted your head against his, silencing him, “Hush now. I’m telling you the truth: I love how you have no inhibitions to show me how you feel, Jack.” 

He stopped hiding,”Really…?” He looked you in the eye.  
You cupped his cheek, returning his gaze with a love filled one, “Absolutely.” Smiling, you planted another kiss on his cheek. 

He hugged you from behind with his arms around your waist, “I love you, [Name].” His cheek nuzzled the cook of your neck, a smile on his lips. The tuft on his lower back wagging once again.  
Returning the affection, by nuzzling the top of his head with your cheek, you answered, “I love you too, Jack.” 

….  
….. 

“You can pull out now, babe.”  
“A-ah! Yeah! Sorry!” 

**[End♡]**

[Tumblr](https://zackcrazyvalentine.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SQUEEEEEEEE* I honestly found this idea so freaking adorable! Jack wagging his tail when in pleasure was a very cute image… and also seems to be a quite widely accepted headcanon through the fandom.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!  
> As always, any feedback and comment is welcomed!
> 
> [Thank you for your support!]
> 
> P.S: uhh….if ya wanna, you can come over to my Tumblr to chat, scream, message?, interact? with me. I’ll leave the link at the end of the fic. See ya!


	5. Just a Little Squeeze [Floyd Leech x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Floyd gets playful and cute, it was just impossible for you to deny him… If only you knew it would get to this.

A hug.  
An innocent little hug was his request.

You loved his hugs, how his strong arms wrapped around you and his nose buried itself in your hair to revel in your scent, tickling you as he placed kisses on the back of your neck. 

Today was no different.  
Stumbling upon the taller twin as you made your way to the library, he instantly perked up when his mismatched eyes landed on you, “Shrimpy~!” Floyd let his weight crash on you, making you stumble to regain your balance. “Hmm~ Today has been a boring day, Little Shri~mp… I need a pick-me-up.” A dramatic sigh passed his lips.  
You giggled lightly at Octavinelle’s shared antic of feigning emotions to get their way, “Good day to you too, Floyd. Would a hug suffice to cheer you up?” Came the suggestion he was waiting for. 

“Ab-so-lute-ly~!” In a second, those arms you loved to be encased in wrapped around you once more, his face immediately buried in your neck to enjoy your scent. “Ah~, Shrimpy always smells so nice~” His sing-song voice called out, “...Wonder if… you taste just as lovely as you smell~?” The mischievous smirk on his lips was palpable through his voice. 

“H-hu-?!” You had no time to react or ask him to repeat himself. Floyd had already undone the tie around your neck and the first few buttons of your uniform’s shirt, leaving your neck freely available for him to explore. “F-Floyd! I-! W-we can’t-! Not here!” Your eyes frantically scanned the surroundings, pink blooming on your cheeks and up your ears as the eel took his sweet time kissing all over the tender skin of your neck. 

“F-Floyd… a-ah, please… stop” Your hands lightly pushed his head in an attempt to move him away.  
“Eh~? But I want my pick-me-up, not fa~ir.” He pouted, your actions only made him hug you closer, “Bad Shrimpy.” Just then, he targeted the sensitive spot on your neck, sucking hard on the skin to leave a mark. 

A hushed gasp left your lips, the hand on his head tugged his hair to help maintain your voice down.  
“Haa~? Does Shrimpy want to play?” He smiled against your skin. His breath tickled you making a shiver travel through you. But let’s not lie, _that shiver was also a sign of you beginning to get turned on._  
Chuckling lightly, Floyd whispered in that menacingly playful tone of his, “Then let's play." Punctuating his sentence with a playful kiss on your cheek. 

With a simple repositioning of his arms, Floyd hoisted you up onto his shoulder.  
In your surprise, you tried to call out to him, "F-Floy-!! Ah!!" However, his warming to keep your voice down was a firm spank on your butt, which in turn made a hushed gasp bubble out of you.  
"Quiet, Little Shrimp. Don't want anyone else hearing your adorable voice...or else I'd have to squee~ze the life out of them." It was amazing how he could be so menacing yet sound playful in one same sentence… _and, boy, did you love that about him._  
So quiet you kept, allowing your lover to take you wherever he pleased. 

What was more surprising than being unnoticed by any student as Floyd carried you around was finding an empty bench within one of NRC's gardens. _Now that you think of it, this one was a lonely garden, isolated from the most frequented halls and buildings of the school. But of course he'd know about it, Azul's dirty work couldn't be done just anywhere._

"O~kay," He placed you back down on your feet, "Now's time for me to play with Shrimpy~!" The twin tugged you onto his lap, back snuggly pressed to his chest as his arms wrapped around your waist. 

"Do you know just how much I've been thinking about you all day, hmm?" Pointy teeth nibbled on your earlobe, voice low as a teasing whisper. "Thinking about Shrimpy's soft skin," Another suck on your sensitive neck made you exhale shakily, "And your cute voice moaning my name as I squeeze you just right~" One hand traveled to your chest while the other rubbed your thigh. "Irresistible~... I wanted to fuck Shrimpy all day~♡" He brought you even closer, the hardness in his pants poking obviously against your bottom. 

"Haah~♡" He moaned, your plump ass felt heavenly against his hard on. Long fingers held your chin to make you look into his eyes. "...and now... I'm gonna do just that~" That impish smirk of his graced his lips, eyes glinting with lust as he captured your lips in a heated kiss. The hand on your chest fumbled with the uniform’s buttons in order to free your chest and lay with it, while the one on your thigh traced light circles near your sex which made you shiver and grunt in anticipation. 

His long tongue massaged your own, every time delving deeper and deeper into your mouth, causing spit to run down through the edges of your mouth. Floyd began rutting his hips on your ass, “Shrimpy-chan…. always tastes…. so sweet~♡” The eel chuckled between heavy breaths, “But I wanna taste more.” Sharp teeth bit down on your shoulder, breaking the skin. 

“Gh-hah~ Floyd! G-gentle…!” You moaned, but even so… You very well knew the pain from his bites brought pleasure, and you wanted him to get rough with you.  
“Hmm? But I can very much smell your arousal just now, Little Shrimp~” There was slight annoyance in his tone, “Don’t be bad and speak the truth….Or shall I force it out of you?” His warm tongue returned to lick at your wound. The _sweet taste_ of your blood, as he would say, made him moan. The hand on your thigh slowly made its way into your pants and past your underwear. 

All of a sudden, his teeth sank down onto your flesh again, forcing a startled moan out of your throat. “Hehe! Look, look Little Shrimp! I told you I could smell how turned on you are~♡” He presented a pair of fingers coated in your juices, from when they delved into your sex. “I will always know the truth, Shrimpy, no point in trying to hide it~... You _**love**_ when I fuck you with no restrains.” The same hand that held your wetness clutched your chin, probing the glistening fingers on your lips.  
Floyd pinched your nipple so you would open your mouth in a gasp, action that proved successful for you were now tasting yourself on his fingers as you sucked them clean.   
“Good Shrimpy.” His fingers were immediately replaced by his tongue. The twin indulged in your mouth, sucking, massaging and biting your bottom lip and tongue as he pleased. Meanwhile, his hands worked on your pants, undoing and pushing them over your knees along with your underwear. One hand held one of your thighs to spread you open. 

The two fingers you previously sucked now circled your entrance. “F-fuwah~... Floyd… p-please~” You moaned between kisses.  
“Please what, Little Shrimp?” Your desperation was amusing to him. _You just looked too adorable all flushed and needy like that!_  
“P-please, Flo-yd..! F-fuh-!” His fingers entered you, “F-fuck me! Please, fuck me, Floyd!” One of your hands immediately went to cover your mouth, face flushing red and eyes wide. _That was way too loud, someone most definitely heard._  


But your hand was forcefully removed, “Huuuh? Why did you silence yourself? I wanna hear all your pretty moans, ya know.” He was irritated.  
“B-but what if- aah~♡!” He pumped his fingers into you once, harshly. “W-what i-if someone...hears?” You voiced out, barely above a whisper. 

Your hand fell back to your side, a dark chuckle passed his lips. “Then let them hear~” He whispered, a puff of air was blown into your ear right after. His fingers began moving, in and out, in a scissoring motion to prepare you for his dick.   
“Let them all know only I can fuck your cute tight hole. Let them know who’s the only person allowed to indulge in your body. Let them know… who has cummed in you time and time again, filling this pretty little hole up every time we fuck~” The pressure on the sweet spot within you was constant; Floyd loved to hit that spot with each thrust he gave, with his fingers or cock, whicherver he pleasured you with in every session. 

“Hah, ha~h! Ah~! Floyd!” Your thighs trembled, hands reaching behind you to cling to your lover as the pleasure built up. “P-please! Please, Floyd! I need-..! I need your di~ck!” A high pitched moan followed your desperate plea.  
The coil within you was getting tighter and tighter, driving you to the edge of your orgasm. Your body shivered and squirmed under Floyd’s touch while moans and quick little pants left your mouth. 

With your spasmodic writhing and shivering, your ass rubbed onto the Octavinelle’s student crotch, making pleasure shoot straight through him. “Haa~, Shrimpy~♡!” His face went back to burying itself on your neck, where he chuckled airily.   
“Little Shrimp wants to get properly fucked now~? Good, I was getting impatient.” His fingers slid out of you, eliciting a disappointed grunt from you. He stopped undoing his zipper, “Huh~?! But didn’t Shrimpy want my dick just now? Would you rather be finger fucked then?” His tone was laced with annoyance once more. 

“N-no! It’s just-!” Your explanation was interrupted by him.  
“I won’t have it today! I want to claim Shrimpy once again!” And then he impaled you on his cock. Your breathing abruptly stopped in a gasp, body freezing only for it to shiver after processing the slight pain and pleasure from his rough movement. 

“G-a-aah~♡ ah! F-Floyd~!!” Tears pricked the edge of your eyes. _He always filled you up perfectly._  
“Hmhm, that’s right Shrimpy~” He moved to hold both of your thighs, spreading and lifting your legs midway to your chest, “I’m gonna give you the best fuck of your life right now~♡. Don’t even dare hold your voice.” His happy sing-song tone quickly changed to that cold threatening one he uses to intimidate… _but it only served to turn you on even more._

Floyd began thrusting, giving just a couple of slow pumps to allow you to relax, but his pace quickly changed to a faster one. His cock rubbed your walls in the most delicious ways.  
“Ugh~, you’re always so tight, Little Shrimp… Like I’ve never fucked you all those times before, kufufu~” Tongue once again exploring your neck, Floyd freely left as many marks upon your skin as he pleased. Hickeys and bite marks marred your delicate skin, his ministrations getting rougher as he continued to thrust into you. 

“G-guh, fuck~♡ Floyd…! M-more, ple-ase, Floyd~!” You felt your limit approaching once more, a hand tangling in his hair.  
“Ah~! I felt it, Shrimpy! You’re squeezing me so tight~♡ Are you gonna cum already?” Something about that playful, teasing tone of his just did wonders to you when being intimate. 

“Y-es! I’m close! I-I’m gonna cum, Floyd~!” Your breathing was quicker now, bottom lip tucked tightly between your teeth in an attempt to hold on longer.  
“Look at me, Shrimpy-chan.” A simple command, “I want you to touch yourself, drive yourself crazy until you cum all over my cock.” With one last sharp-toothed grin, Floyd sealed your lips in a searing kiss. 

Slowly, your arms moved. One hand went to play with your nipples, the other occupied with stroking your flushed sex to heighten your pleasure. Muffled moans left you as your hand quickened in pace to match Floyd’s, his tongue deep in your wet cavern swallowing up any sounds you made.  
The second year student grunted, your walls fluttered more and more as your senses were overrode with pleasure. _It felt wonderful_ , your walls always hugged him tight, as if you never wanted to let him go. 

You broke the kiss abruptly, “Floyd! Floyd, I’m-!!” You couldn’t even bring yourself to finish your statement.  
“Hehe~! Go on, Little Shrimp… Cum for me.” Truth is, the constant pulsing of your walls had him on edge, he was sure your orgasm would push him to his end.  
His name became a mantra on your lips, the hand previously on your chest now grabbed onto his arm for support once his hips pistoned even quicker, driving his cock deeper into you. 

“Floyd~♡!” With a last cry of his name, you reached your high.   
“F-uck, Shrimpy-chan-! You’re clamping down hard!” A couple more thrusts were enough for him to finish, thick scalding ropes of white painted your walls as evidence of what happened.   
Your thighs tembled, head thrown back on your lover’s shoulder, shaky moans and sighs left your lips as Floyd gave a few last languid thrusts to ride out both your orgasms. 

You remained connected, mind far more preoccupied with regaining your breaths.   
The boy buried his face in your hair, placing a sweet kiss on your temple, “Shrimpy always squeezes me so good~♡ I love my little Shrimpy-chan~” He gently placed your legs back on the ground so he could hug your waist.  
You giggled softly, “I love you too, Floyd. You know how to work my body perfectly.” You turned to look at him and peck his lips. 

Both of you just stayed like that, enjoying the afterglow of sex in an embrace, looking at each other.  
However… 

“Ah... Someone’s coming over…” The tweel announced, layzily plopping his head on your shoulder.  
“W-what?! C-could you not act so unbothered by that?! Lemme go, I need to cover up!” You gently tried to push him up and stand.  
“Don’t wanna…” He pouted, “Wanna go again with Shrimpy~... I can always just get rid of them, y’know?” 

Someone was now within hearing distance, “Stop it, Floyd! We gotta tidy up!” You whispered while managing to pull him out and stand up to pull your pants back on.  
“Haaa, not fa~ir!” His displeasure quickly wiped off as he looked closely at your behind, “Hehe, it’s leaking out~” This comment prompted you to hurry up, bright red flush covering your cheeks.  
“Sh-Shut it! C’mon, just stuff that back in your pants and let us leave!”  
“Yeah, yeah…. Let’s go back to my dorm, yes~?” 

“Floyd! I-! ….okay….” 

With that, the tall male slinked his arm around your waist and led the way to Octavinelle. 

_Oh, the night you had ahead of you~_

**[End♡]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Floyd was OOC!! Wanted to try my hand at writing him.  
> And of course he’d know all the less visited places and secretive shortcuts all around campus, him and Jade would.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thank you very much for reading!


	6. Precious Boy [Deuce Spade x Fem!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well… all the correct answers when reviewing class material, and the more than satisfying score he obtained in the latest alchemy test did call for a little prize. He was your beloved little Deuce after all, so cute and precious, you would give everything to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...a little self indulgent tbh >.>'''
> 
> Please accept this little smut for now, I hope to be back soon with a lengthy-er piece soon! One that actually has more of a plot aaaaa
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

_"Correct, Deuce! Well done!"_

_"Another right answer! These study sessions are really helping you, aren't they?"_

_"Deuce… You got all my mock questions answered perfectly! You're definitely ready for Crewel's test, without a doubt."_

_"Tell you what… If you get a score above your typical average… You can do as you please with me~, is that enough motivation~?"_

_"Oh?.... Oh!! Look at this, a score above 70! Deuce, you did really well this time! I'm proud of you!"_

_"Such a good boy~"_

_"Keep these satisfying results up and you'll receive so many rewards~"_

Had you known Deuce had such a praise kink, maybe you would have hold your tongue a little… _Oh, who are you kidding?_ You loved to see him happy, his cute bushy face and adorable smile spurred you on to praise him more and more every time. 

The bed creaked as he moved his hips into yours, fully enjoying his well deserved prize after all his academic efforts. You both laid on his bed on your side, his mouth busy leaving deeply colored marks all over your neck, _that_ nickname a mantra on his tongue whenever he parted from your skin. Your chests almost touched from how close he held you. 

"A-ah~! D-Deuce, oh my~♡" Came your hushed whisper from behind your hands. 

"You r-really… ah~ are doing a number o-on… _Mommy~_ " A deep thrust of his hips stole a loud gasp from you, prompting one of your hands to wrap tighter around your mouth while the other got lost in his soft hair. 

He was relentless, always so eager to please, but this time his movements were entirely desperate.  
He hugged you closer to him, finally lifting his head to look directly at you "Mommy, mommy, mommy~" He kept uttering between pants. 

"My cutest little Deuce, e-enjoying your pri-ze~?" You kissed him before any answer could be given. Tongue against tongue, the kiss deepened, making the heat between you to raise even higher. A groan left him into the kiss, hips moving quicker in search of his high. 

After some time, Deuce broke away from your mouth, desperate cries leaving his mouth. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!!" The tears on the corners of his eyes more evident now. 

"Oh, baby~♡" To hell with controlling your volume, you wanted your baby to know how good he was making you feel. Both your hands opted to hold onto him than silence your moans. 

"Are you g-onna cum now, baby? My-ngh~, my little Deuce~?" You bit your lips to quell the high pitched moan that bubbled up in your throat, eyes trained on his lust filled lovesick eyes.  
He quickly nodded, too desperate to even speak. _Too cute for his own good♡_

You brought him to your chest, arms holding him as you would when comforting a child, "Then cum for mommy, yes~? F-fill her up to, ah~, t-to the brim~♡"  
An adoring little kiss to the crown of his head, "Cum for mommy, baby. I want e-everything inside~! Fill mommy up, Deuce, make mommy feel good~♡”

His hold on you tightened. A few more thrusts before his last strained cry of "Mommy!!" to signal his end. His hips pistoned into you deeply a couple more times to ride out his high which, along with the hot ropes of his release, pushed you into an intense dry orgasm.  
"Oh~♡ Deuce! Oh, baby~!!" Your body moved on its own, spasming harshly against him. His arms held you tighter as if showing his ability to protect you. 

You stayed like that, holding onto each other as you regained your breath. Your hand wandered back to his beautiful navy tresses, carding your fingers through to show your love for him. 

You were about to ask your routine aftercare questions after sessions like this, but Deuce was the first to act.

He pulled out, allowing some of his seed to trickle down from your entrance and onto the sheets. "Mommy, I-I'm…" He kept his eyes averted from yours, this worried you. 

_However~_

Deuce pushed you onto the mattress, back completely reclined on the firm surface of his bed. He looked into your eyes once more, lust still swimming deep in his gorgeous pools of teal, "I want more, Mommy~" Pleasured tears from before still clinging to his eyelashes, face completely flushed as he hovered over you. 

_Count you moved **and** turned on. He really was just too damn adorable!_

Your heart fluttered, hand coming to caress his cheek, where he leaned into your touch. "Oh silly baby, aren't you the cutest little thing? Come now, Deuce, I did say you could do as you please with me for being such a good boy didn't I, baby?" 

Had he a tail on his behind, he would most definitely be wagging it, if the happy shine in his eyes was something to go with. He positioned himself correctly between your legs, leaning down to rest his forehead on yours. "I love you, _Mommy._ " 

With that, another passionate round started. 

_And it would not the last one, for sure~_

**[END♡]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I myself was turned on and a little weirded out after this, too ^^'''
> 
> Hope I got Mommy kink right, a lot of the works you'll see here are my first times writing kinks & situations @ _ @
> 
> Anyway...  
> Thank you for reading~!


	7. Good Morning [Malleus Draconia x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings with your lover are always much more fun~♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP, CAN’T THINK OF ANYTHING OTHER THAN SEXY TIMES WITH JUST-WOKE-UP VOICE MALLEUS
> 
> This goes to you, @pufflers u_u♡

You woke up with kisses being placed along your jaw and neck as silky tresses of dark tickling your uncovered clavicles and shoulders. Eyes opening languidly, you inhaled deeply once the sight of horns hovering over you crossed your blurry vision.

“Malleus?” Your raspy voice called out, hand reaching to bury itself in his always perfect hair. You stretched your spine as you normally did every morning, but this gave further access to your neck for your lover to explore, opportunity he missed no beat on taking. 

Forked tongue lapped at your skin, mouth immediately focused on attacking that sensitive spot on your neck that already had a fresh red-purple mark near it from the event of last night. You shivered, sighing once more in pleasure as a shiver ran down your spine. Malleus hummed in delight after your hand held tightly onto his soft hair. 

He lifted his head to look into your eyes, “Have I ever expressed how breathtaking you look in the soft glow of the morning sun?” His slightly cold hand caressed your cheek. Damn him and his deep, rich voice after he has just woken up. Damn him and that seductive, half-lidded look he was giving you right now.   
You groaned, pulling lightly at his hair, “Did you not have enough last night? You faeries really have an otherworldly stamina…” 

“Oh hush, treasure,” He got close to your ear, “Your arousal is palpable in the air.” A puff of air was blown into your ear.   
God damn him and his stupid sexy voice that in its lonesome could turn you on in record time, even more so when he’s whispering right into your ear like that. He kissed your temple, tongue poking through his lips to delicately lick at the shell of your ear. 

Your hand pulled him over to face you, “Damn you, Malleus, what sort of magic do you work on me?” With that, you stole his lips in a deep kiss. The prince’s hand roamed over your side, ticking the skin delicately, traveling further up until the tips of his fingers ran over your chest and gave teasing flicks to your nipple.  
You moaned, your other arm wrapped around his neck to bring him ever closer. The hand in his hair searched around for its target, a single digit tracing the shape of his horn until it reached the base where you rubbed the skin with pressure. This elicited a growl from the fae, biting into your lip to force his tongue into your mouth. 

The temperature in the room rose with every passing second, but even more so was the trembling between your legs. You tried to rub them together to feel some stimulation, however, you found he was already situated between them for your thighs remained spread around his own. 

Malleus laughed in amusement, parting from your mouth to fully remove himself from hovering over you, taking to kneel between your legs. Tongue licking his lips as those gorgeous chartreuse eyes drank the sight of you, a hand pushing back his bangs to reveal those dark scales adorning his forehead right between the base of his horns.   
“Don’t you look utterly ravishing like this? All flushed...because of me.” A devious little smile painted his lips. 

_Damn this freaking sex god you called your **lover**._

He repositioned himself correctly between your thighs, one hand running over the velvety skin of your thigh to reach your sex to prepare you for what comes next. The other planted itself near your head to support his weight as he leaned over you once more. 

Malleus once more whispered to your ear, “Why, my beloved treasure, the only magic I work on you…. is that of love.” A kiss to your cheek, the hand on your sex getting to work.   
“Aah! Fuck, Malleus~♡… you cheesy-” His lips were on yours before any more words could leave your mouth. 

The deep kiss, his hand pleasuring you, and how his raspy whispers made you shiver all over had you moaning into his mouth. _Just like last night._   
You parted once more, gasping for air. 

_And again he leaned to your ear._

“Now, please, my love...allow me to indulge in you once more.” 

**[END♡]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADMEPGKORWGVM SORRY FOR NOT BRINGING THE LONGER PIECE I SAID I WOULD BRING SOON IN LAST UPDARE!!! OTZ  
> AND SORRY IF THIS HAS ANY MISTAKE!! IT WAS QUITE RUSHED LOL
> 
> Still, hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!!! ^ ^ /


	8. Doe Eyes [Neige LeBlanche x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Vil’s favorite little potato means having the honor of witnessing his majestic beauty in action as he works. Plus, you were also lucky enough to meet other celebrities and models that worked alongside Vil. One of these celebrities being none other than Schonheit’s least favorite, Neige LeBlache.  
> The way the RSA boy seeked your attention and affection was endearing, maybe it’s time to indulge him a bit. With those cute doe eyes of his, who would’ve thought there was depravity hiding within?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [thistywsttweets](https://thirstywsttweets.tumblr.com/)  
> [This post](https://thirstywsttweets.tumblr.com/post/629541053013360640) specifically

_“Italics + quotation marks”:_ character thoughts  
 _Italics alone:_ a little something to add emphasis/dramatic touches to the story  
\-- -- --

It was always a pleasure to accompany Vil to one of his photoshoots. Seeing him pose for the camera in beautiful clothing that accentuated his natural charm was a welcomed treat for the eyes everytime. Not to mention how he would occasionally throw teasing smirks your way when posing in more form-fitting clothes. The production team and makeup artists had all your praise for somehow making Vil even more breathtaking. 

You are one of Vil’s few childhood friends, bond growing ever stronger as time went on. With his rise to fame, he did not forget you and sometimes took you with him to various projects he worked on. That is how you became somewhat of an assistant for him.   
It was… something that just came to be, really. With him often requesting you to tag along, the information relied to him just stuck to you due to your fine memory; it became a habit to remind him of certain appointments and dates for upcoming projects. It was no bother, really, he was a dear friend of yours, so helping him with little things like that was completely fine. 

Everyone else thought it obvious that you have a special connection, but both of you would hurriedly decline such comments… _even if sometimes it was said reluctantly._   
You both were aware that somewhere along the way feelings for the other poked through your hearts; you felt so differently when spending time together compared with how you felt when hanging out with other friends.   
_But it’s not like either of you would confess such mushy feelings to the other. No no, you must remain professional._

“Did you enjoy yourself this time as well, little potato?” He asked while putting the final touches to his braid. You were currently in his changing room after his latest photoshoot was done. He had a meeting with the production team right after and was allowing you to stay in here since those meetings “are super boring for potatoes like you”, as he said. 

“Of course I did! It’s always a gift to see you participate in projects like this! Always looking amazing posing for the camera.” You admitted, a delighted smile on your lips and a quick wink to go with your last comment. 

He turned to you, “Why, thank you.” Vil walked over to the sofa you were on and sat on the armrest, “You know, with a perfectly picked outfit and some light makeup, you could participate alongside me in a future photoshoot. I think there’s one for winter clothes coming up soon in my schedule, I could see if arrangements can be done.” He lifted your chin with his thumb and index so you looked directly at him, _only at him._

Your cheeks flushed, “Oh, I don’t know, Vil… I’m no professional, and I’m sure it’s for a high end brand. A stranger suddenly joining the plan? Highly unlikely to get green light.”  
The beauty sighed, shaking his head, “You silly little thing, always doubting your own charm.” Vil looked into your eyes once more, “They’ve said so themselves, many directors and producers are interested to have you participate in a couple of projects after seeing the way you carry yourself.” His thumb caressed your cheek delicately. 

“Really? Have they?” You were taken aback.  
“Indeed they have.” He confirmed with a nod. “Why don’t you consider it and let me know? Well, I have to leave now, do make yourself comfortable. And no messing with my makeup products this time, understood potato?” He let go of your chin, but still looked into your eyes with a firm stare that demanded discipline. 

Giving a little laugh, you answered, “Understood, I’ll let you know my decision, and will refrain from touching your stuff… But no promises about that one!”   
He just rolled his eyes at you with a discrete smile on his lips, “You know the punishment that awaits you if my makeup is ruined.” Vil made his way to the door, hand on the knob as he spared a last glance at you.   
You teased, “Is that a promise~?” He just shook his head and chuckled with you before making his way out of the room. 

It was only you in the room now. There was not much to do in there, so you took to browsing the outfits prepared for Vil for the photoshoot, relishing in the softness of the fabric and the faint smell of his cologne that stuck to them. So engrossed you were with the clothes that you failed to notice someone entering the room and locking the door behind them. 

“Ah, my bad! I thought I would find Vil here, but seems like he’s busy somewhere else.” A sweet voice said, startling you. 

You turned around to see who it was, eyes slightly wide from the scare, “Oh dear, I didn't hear you come in at all! You scared me, Neige.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, that wasn’t my intention.” His innocent brown eyes reflected sadness.   
“Don’t worry about it. But you are correct, Vil is currently in a meeting, he will take some time to return.” You explained. 

“Oh… Do you mind if I stay here with you waiting for him? My own filming just ended and, since I heard Vil was here too, I decided to drop by and say hi.” He smiled, “Of course, I also wanted to see if you tagged along, I’ve missed you.”  
You smiled back at him, “Sure, I don’t see any problem with that.” A giggle left you, “Aw, always the sweetheart, Neige. I’ve missed you too! C’mon now, how have you been? What was the film about? Another commercial, or perhaps a bigger project? Tell me a~ll about it!” Your eyes sparkled with happiness and curiosity at what the RSA student had to say.  
Soon enough, the cute boy started talking about all his latest projects with you. 

Not only did accompanying Vil to his shoots work allowed you to admire his beauty in different lights, it also granted you the honour of meeting celebrities and influencers, one of them being none other than Neige LeBlanche. To Vil’s misfortune, you and the boy hit it off from the start, becoming quick friends who enjoyed each other’s company whenever you crossed paths (and even through social media you and Neige deepened your bond, but this was a little something Vil did not need to know). 

LeBlanche would always seek your attention and approval, something that irked Vil to no end. Meanwhile, you just thought he was adorable and were happy to befriend someone as lively as him. His antics seldom bothered you, and whenever you asked him to tone it down a notch he always gleefully followed your word.  
Neige and you were good friends… _and unknown to you, Neige harbored a little something of a crush for you_. 

With that said, he had a mission of sorts involving you... _a special mission to make Vil jealous and potentially steal you from him._

The brunet boy is known around school for being perceptive towards people’s feelings, he immediately knew you and Vil shared tender feelings for one another. _This made him immeasurably envious._  
It was always Vil the one he had to unwillingly compete with, but to have you, Neige would gladly do anything. You were his _**one and only**_ , he was sure of it, so he had to make sure _Vil_ had it clear as well. 

“And that’s how it went! Ah~, the director was very pushy, [Name]~! Can I get a hug?” The RSA student finished recounting how his day went, round eyes pleading for your comforting hug.  
“Of course! C’mere,” You took the boy into your arms and rubbed his back, “You did well today, Neige. I’m sure the takes will be perfect for the project!” 

He looked directly into your eyes, “Hey, can I ask for a super special cheer-me-up prize?” There was an indescribable glint in his eyes, and something told you to thread carefully… _“But this is Neige we’re talking about. Surely he can’t do anything questionable or harmful.”_

“Go for it-” You couldn’t even finish talking before his tender lips were pressed against yours, one of his arms hugging you to him by pushing at your back while the other hand went to cradle the back of your head.  
“?!?!?!” You only let out a muffled sound of surprise, arms frozen in place around him, eyes wide to then shut close harshly. 

His lips were so soft...and the way they moved against yours was… _mesmerizing._  
You felt tingles all over as a furious blush covered your face. This felt wrong, for whatever reason.  
The longer the kiss kept going, the more you relaxed. Your arms hung loosely around him and your face relaxed from being scrunched up, lips slowly falling into rhythm. 

Neige parted from your lips with a loud smack. His own cheeks covered in a cute blush, just like yours. “That was…” He sighed dreamily, a sickly sweet in-love glint shone deep in his eyes, “fantastic~!”  
Before he could go for your lips once more, you placed your hands on his shoulders, breaking the hug you held him in earlier. “Neige, please.” You weren’t even sure yourself what you were pleading him to do or not do. 

He appeared a little crestfallen by your actions, “Yes, what is it, my love?”  
That nickname did not sit well with you, “Don’t call me that Neige... I- that-... Why did you do that? Why did you kiss me, Neige?”  
“You gave me permission...and I…[Name], it’s not like… you and Vil are together, so why can’t I…” He was fumbling with his words, looking everywhere but you. He was embarrassed for acting so rashly. 

_“Not like me and Vil are together...but still…”_ You were so confused, but at the same time… _you wanted **Neige’s** attention right that moment._

“Neige?” You shivered at the sound of your own voice in such tense silence. Those innocent eyes that glistened with unshed tears looked at you. A deep shaky breath to ground yourself… 

“Can you kiss me again?” 

Both of you were stunned at the question, looking at each other to disperse any tension and doubts hanging in the air. In a flash, his lips were back on yours as you desperately clung to each other. 

You wanted to feel his touch, you wanted his attention, you wanted to feel _**wanted**_.  
_Because you were too much of a coward to confess your feelings for Vil._

It was wrong to do this, to use Neige like this, you were well aware of it… but one-time things and flings are a reality. Besides, Neige himself knew this was all a fleeting moment of intimacy you would share only once. Neither of you are in a relationship….so no one (other than yourselves) will be hurt…. 

_So both of you were going to make the most out of it._

The boy was far too gentle when handling you, so you took it upon yourself to deepen the kiss. He moaned once you sucked on his bottom lip, shivering in your arms. That was all he needed. The celebrity pushed you over to the vanity that held Vil’s makeup stuff, the force made some of the products topple over and roll on the floor. You weren’t sitting on the table, but reclined on it enough for LeBlanche to tower over you. 

His hands traveled to your waist, sneaking under your shirt to caress and grope the skin underneath. The neverending kiss was interrupted by your need for air. Neige kissed your neck, speaking between pecks, “[Name]... [Name] please… let me… indulge you, indulge _**in**_ you… j-ust this once… p-please..!” His hold on you was strong to keep you as close to him as possible. 

Those eyes… _those big, innocent doe eyes_ … were dark with lust, something you never thought the angelic boy could express, especially when it was directed at _**you**_. 

His fingers pinched your nipples, hands caressing your chest. An airy moan passed your lips, “Do as you please, Neige… I-... I’m yours… for now....” Your lips met once more in a hot kiss. His hands traveled down to undo your belt and slide his hands into your underwear, palming between your legs with fleeting gentle touches that got you going.  
Soon, you were groaning in desperation into the kiss, grinding on the hand playing with your sex. 

“Neige, please..~!” You gasped when his fingers took the correct position to play with the sensitive head. Fingers hesitantly glided over your sex, gathering your wetness and admiring your reactions.  
“Is...is this enjoyable, senpai?” His tone was shy, touch extremely delicate and nervous. His beautiful brown eyes reflected hidden excitement and that cute hesitation. _Were you his first? How adorable♡_

“Yes, hah~!... Yes, Neige. Keep d-doing that, plea~se!” You reassured him, fingers playing with his hair tenderly. “Just...pick up the p-pace a little, yes?”  
He nodded before heeding your words, trapping your pleasured sounds with a kiss again. 

The RSA student kept pumping his fingers, following your orders to quicken his hand or to keep stroking that one specific spot that made you struggle to keep silent. All the while, his eyes remained trained on your face, an adorable mix of neediness, happiness and sadness swam in those deep pools of chocolate. Regardless of the lewd blush on his cheeks and needy whines that left his throat, Niege still managed to look innocent.  
_“The angelic charm this boy has, seriously.”_ You would later think to yourself. 

Those doe eyes of his, round and shining with pure wonder, kept you under a time stopping spell as he helped you get lost in pleasure. You swore everything froze over as you kissed and touched each other in such indecent manner. However, you very well knew no magic was used to allow this moment to happen. 

_**Those damn eyes**_ , hypnotizing you to stare directly at them. The intense curiosity and longing in those eyes prevented you from keeping your eyes closed long whenever the pleasure became too much.  
And that boy, _**Neige**_ … With his undying kindness and “you go first” attitude. The dumbass stopped you from returning the favor to relieve the raging hard on in his pants. “N-No, I want you to-! To be the one pleased first!” He couldn’t even keep his grunts in check, letting his needy sounds interrupt his words. 

So insufferably kind and tender. You seriously wanted to break the boy into submission and taint his cute act, but for whatever reason, your mind and body refused to cooperate.  
It was maddening how he would bring you so close to the edge only to deny you such bliss. Was his cluelessness earlier just an act or was he really this naive? 

_“No, he can’t be this naive… He purposefully kissed me to start all this… he came here with a plan, or something, I don’t know.”_ Somehow a part of your mind remained functional amidst it all. 

You felt his fingers drift away from your bundle of nerves once more, right as the knot inside you was about to snap, so you took hold of his arm and sternly looked into his eyes. “Don't...you dare!” You groaned at his slowed pace, “Fuck, Neige! Just keep at it, right there! I’m- ah~! I’m close!!” With that warning, you let his arm go, in favor of holding onto the vanity for support as your back arched at his quickened pace. 

A devious little giggle snapped you into attention, “[Name]-senpai, you sound so beautiful, look so beautiful needy like this~♡” Before a retort could form on your lips, he sealed them with his own in a desperate kiss. Tongues battled messily, Neige took pleasure sucking on yours. The boy would also sneak over to suck and nibble at your bottom lip, making drool run down the corners of your mouth, creating a bigger mess of your disheveled self. 

Your desperate sounds and his delighted whines mixed as the liplock continued, with Neige’s hand quickening its pumping as you cling to him and the vanity harder. It was delirious how he would have you right on the edge, but somehow his pace would always be too slow or gentle to let you fall.  
He separated once you shivered and a rough, desperate groan rumbled in your throat. Your head was kicked back, one arm around his neck, the other gripping at his own hidden between your legs. “God fuck, Neige!! Guh-ha~! J..just let me-!” A gasp cuts your sentence, turning to look at his bright eyes, “I’m so close~.... please please please please, Neige, plea~se!!!” Tears dotted your eyelashes as you pleaded with the cutest lust-filled eyes. Tremors ran all over your spine in a wonderful mix of pleasure and impatience. 

You kept on babbling, begging him to let you cum already, hands wrinkling his cardigan as you held on tight to somewhat ground yourself. The hand gripping the boy’s sleeve traveled over to palm his hard on, sneaking into his pants and under his boxers to finally stroke his member. Neige was stunned at how swiftly you moved, a strangled moan surged forward after a few messy pumps to his dick.  
“S-Senpai-!! Senpai!! Please don’t stop, it...it feels so good! Especially k-knowing i-t’s your hand touching me~!” 

Both your bodies rocked into one another to get your hands pumping faster. Your eyes locked once more. High pitched moans, needy whines and breathless pleas passed your lips. LeBlanche, on the other hand, repeated your name like a prayer.  
Suddenly, his fingers rubbed that one spot that made you see stars. 

“There! Neige, right t-there~!” His unused hand went to the back of your neck, preventing you from breaking the intense eye contact between you two.  
He sweetly pecked your lips, “[Name]-senpai… Please look at me, and don’t- ah~! D-Don’t look away!” His cute little kisses peppered each of his words, “Lets cum together, yes~? L-Let me see your adorable face when you fa-all into bliss!” 

Inhibitions were thrown out the window, both of you let your voices free, moaning without a care about your volume. Hips buck to gain more friction and topple over the edge, pleasure shooting through your spines as movements quickened. 

Your breaths halted, foreheads pushing together as trembles ran through your spines. Shaky moans and loud groans passed your lips as wave after wave of pleasure washed over you in the most intense climax you’ve experienced so far.  
_But your eyes never left his, bright innocence still shining brightly deep within those chocolate orbs that drank in your every move._

Your hands slowed down gradually after riding out your orgasms.  
Oh, if Vil ever gets word of what just happened here~. 

Lo and behold, speak of the devil and he will come.<(br> Footsteps and loud chatter was coming down the hallway leading to Vil’s changing room. 

Without speaking any word, you both shoot up from your positions and slide your hands out from between the other’s legs. The internet sensation frantically searched for any sort of tissue to clean your hands with, you quickly beat him to it since you knew where Vil kept his stuff. 

The noise kept getting louder and louder as you and the young actor made quick work of arranging your hair and clothes back to apparent normality while speaking in hushed whispers:  
“Neige, your beret!”  
“[Name]-senpai, the collar of your shirt is wrinkled now!”  
“Your hair is so disheveled and messy, no way we can bring it back to normal!”  
“Senpai, your gloss..or chapstick, whatever, is smeared all over your chin!”  
“Didn’t we have some air freshener somewhere?!”  
“I think it’s in the bathroom! That’s where mine normally is when I have projects here.”  
“There’s no time for tha-! Oh fuck, Vil’s makeup fell! He’s gonna kill me!!”  
“AAAAH!”  
“AAAAAAAH!!!” 

The door opened…  
Revealing a somewhat convincingly tyddied Neige and [Name]. 

The Beauty Queen narrowed his eyes, nose wrinkling at the musk hanging in the air.  
“Well, hello you two… What may Neige be doing here with you, [Name]?” 

“O-Oh-! Uhm, he-!” But the dark haired boy cut you off. “I just dropped by to greet you, Schoenheit senpai! But [Name]-san told me you had a meeting, and allowed me to wait for you here!” 

Vil kept an unamused face as the boy spoke, “Have you not got your greeting now?”  
The RSA student laughed awkwardly, “Ah, y-yeah! So, uh… See you around Vil-san, [Name]-san!” With a last wave goodbye, he made his way out of the room. Vil sighed once the door closed.

_“I need to get out of here, NOW.”_ Was the one blaring thought in your mind. 

“...Potato…” There was a subtle hint of irritation in the model’s voice.  
_“Oh FUCK, now I’ve done it!!”_

Just before you could utter a word, your phone rang. It was in your pocket…. _It was Neige._ Quickly, before anything else could happen, you answered: “Oh, hello-!”  
“Act as if I’m whichever friend or family, let me get you out of that situation.” The boy spoke quickly. 

“No, of course I remember the friends’ night out we have today, [friend name]! I wouldn’t miss it for anything!” You hoped it was convincing acting. Vil just narrowed his eyes at you.  
“Uh-huh! I’ll remember getting those gummies and chips you liked the other time, I’ll grab them on my way there.”  
“Yeah... yup... Indeed! See you in a few, luv ya!” You hung up. Looking up, you noticed His Highness right in front of you which made you jump a little. _Oh, the look on his face!_

“A night with friends, huh?” His eyes were so intimidating, wanting to reduce you to dust right then and there.  
“Ye~p” You popped the ‘p’ and looked away from him. “Sorry, haven’t seen ‘em in a while and we had this thing prepared for days… Gotta go now.” Your eyes tried to remain on his and not cower in fear at the orbs of amethyst rage. 

Pomefiore’s dorm leader massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed once more, stepping aside to let you go. “Would you like my chauffeur to drive you there?”  
Stepping away from the fuming beauty and gathering your stuff quickly, you answered back, “No need to bother yourself with that, I can take a cab there.” 

You were at the door in a flash, however… “Wait right there, potato.” The walk over to you was a torture. Vil purposefully took slow steps to see you fidget nervously.  
A single delicate hand took hold of your chin with his thumb and pointer, wiping away some smeared lip product off your skin with his thumb. A condescending smile decorating his gloss covered lips. 

“Take care out there, _**my**_ potato.”  
You could only feel the color drain from your face. “Ahem...uh… y-yeah… See you, Vil.” 

You ran as fast as your legs could take you once out the door.  
“I really have done it, haven't I?!?!?!” 

Meanwhile, behind the door, Vil felt lava coursing through his veins. “LeBlanche… and [Name]... Hah! As if, we’ll see…” His hands skimmed quickly through his phone’s keyboard to send a message to his trusty vice dorm leader.  
Curse the distance separating them, the scheming will need to be done through a phone call. 

**[END~?]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA THIS THING IS FINALLY FINISHED!!! ….albeit I’m a little dissatisfied with the ending of the smut scene and of the fic itself, but I’ve been putting off this thing enough.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Do take a look at [thistywsttweets](https://thirstywsttweets.tumblr.com/) Tumblr blog!! And maybe leave your thirst confessions there~?
> 
> Happy holidays to you guys! May you and your loved ones always be happy and with good health!


	9. My Queen [Riddle Rosehearts x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in bed, there are rules to follow, and Riddle will not forgive easily when they are broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartslabyul has invaded my heart as of recent, and I wanna try to write something for Riddle (and his stans).

Head held high, shoulders squared, back arched sufficiently, down on all fours, blindfold and cuffs on. DO NOT move or make a sound unless you were told to.  
That was the position you were ordered into right now.

The clicking of heels on the floor as he walked around the bed examining your figure was nerve wracking and arousing. Sweat formed a light sheen on your body at the effort made to please your Queen's orders. 

A small bullet nestled snugly between your legs, inside your red panties, a pair only to be used in occasions such as this. The dull vibrations bring too little stimulation to your body.  
_If only he cranked up the intensity a little bit more._

A sudden velvety soft sensation caressed the inside of your thighs, lightly kissing your arousal.  
Your breathing hitched, abdomen trembling as you bit down hard on your lips to silence even the tiniest sound. 

"Your shoulders tensed up and your hips bucked." Came his cold tone.  
In a flash, a loud smack echoed through the room, accompanied by a muffled gasp from you. Riddle let the riding crop descend forcefully onto your plump ass, leaving behind new angry red marks over the slowly fading ones you were given earlier. 

An irritated sigh tore through him, "You flinched and gasped, don't think I wouldn't notice." Another loud smack. This time, shivers ran through you as tears built up in your covered eyes. 

One more hit from the crop onto your bottom, but this time you managed to remain sufficiently still and silent to satisfy his harsh rules. 

"There, perfect." Riddle traveled over to your front, taking your chin in his hand to make you look at him. "Anything to say?" His breath fanned against your lips, he was leaning so close. 

You swallowed the shakiness out of your voice, "Thank you, Your Highness. Your approval is all that I seek." 

He smirked, satisfied with your answer. "Good," His lips brushed against yours in a barely there kiss, "If my approval is what you desire, all you have to do is follow the rules." The hand holding your chin returned to his side as he straightened up. 

That velvet sensation of rose petals traveled along the curve of your back, a silent order for you to take on a new pose. 

So you followed his word.  
Head down on the mattress, looking to the side, bound hands in front of your head, hips held high and legs wide open, back in a beautiful arch.  
As you took on this new pose, Riddle increased the intensity of the vibrator pressing against your sensitive head. 

You did your best to hold back your sounds, biting down on your lips and tongue. Tears fell from your eyes and got soaked by the soft fabric of the blindfold. It was harsh to keep the trembles at bay when you were finally getting more of the wanted stimulation. 

Your lover marveled at the wet spot between your legs, letting the rose brush by your sex once more. "Lovely, what an obedient one you are. There was no need for punishment this time." A gloved hand caressed one of your abused cheeks. "You have permission to talk." 

The cool sensation of his touch made you inhale a shaky sigh. "Thank you, My Queen. It is my only goal to please and obey you." 

His other hand landed a harsh spank on your other cheek. The blow stole your breath as you maintained the orderly pose.  
"I apologize, but your tender skin and tempting bottom are hard to resist. I'm sure you understand." Rosehearts apologized; it was not punishment, but a show of rough loving. 

"I... understand, My Liege. Use me as you will." You spoke up.  
Panic and excitement set in your stomach as the leather crop caressed the recently injured skin, bringing more tears to your eyes. 

"I believe you were not asked to speak that time. However, you've been obedient enough for now, I will let this one pass by…" The crop bounced lightly on your behind as he sternly spoke, "But no more rule breaking, understood?" 

You kept silent. There was no approval to talk. 

"Perfect. If only all those unruly brats were as complacent as you, my love." A displeased sigh dotted his sentence.  
It was due to those disobedient Heartslabyul boys why you were doing this. 

Riddle was too stressed out and had way too much pent up anger from his dorm leader duties, you offered (or more like forced him) to take a break and relax.  
Cuddling led to kissing, kissing made way for a make out session, which then led to heavy petting… the rest is history…  
_What better way for him to relax than a session of control and obedience?_

You didn't mind the dynamic, it was quite enjoyable. Plus, you knew Riddle would go easy on you or stop completely as soon as the safe word came out your mouth. This had to be as pleasurable to you as it was for him. 

After a few seconds, you could hear rustling and belts clinking loose. Soon, the Heartslabyul Queen stopped the vibrator.  
The bed dipped as another body climbed on it. Riddle hovered over you, carefully pulling your underwear off and moving the toy away. 

"I do believe my beloved needs a reward." His slender fingers prodded at your hole, spreading lubricant before entering you. "Let me hear you, I want your voice to be let out free." 

At that, you finally let go of the breath you were holding, taking in a couple of shaky pants. "Agh- Ah!! Riddle, My Queen!" 

Kisses were placed along the nape of your neck and shoulders, the hand on your hip rubbing soothing circles with its thumb. "Relax, rest a while. I want you to lay down on your back." 

He slowly parted from you, letting you shift and turn around.  
Slate gray eyes admired your form with love and lust. The slight tremble of your thighs, how beautiful your leather bound hands looked, your swollen lips from biting down hard, the heaving your chest as you panted, and how readily you spread your legs for him to take his place between them. 

"Simply beautiful." Was his sole comment before finally indulging in your lips, tongue eagerly breaching through to get a taste.  
Your little sighs and moans only served to fuel him further, fingers returning to toy with your entrance. 

Rosehearts prepared you, spreading you enough to accommodate his length. Your quivering and small yolts as his fingers brushed along your sensitive walls had him on the edge, eager to take you already. Your gasps and groans, drool slipping past the corners of your mouth, how his title repeatedly left your lips turned him on tremendously.  
To know he was the only one to have you like this intensified the fire within. 

“My- guh! My Queen!” You inhaled sharply, “P-Please! Let me… s-see you!” The tremors in your thighs doubled, you could feel bliss approaching. 

Notting your reactions, Riddle pulled out, earning a strangled moan from you. You were quick to bite your lip once more, wanting not to displease the royal from whining like that. Your whole body shook as silence surrounded you, waiting for the redhead to act.  
His silky hair brushed against your collarbones, sending chills through you. “Not yet, my rose.” Soft red lips kissed your chest before his mouth took in one of your nipples. Riddle groaned, loving how erect your bud was, enjoying the roll of it against his tongue. 

A sob tore through you at the new sensation. “Y-Your Highn-ess” You stuttered out, more tears clinging to your eyelashes. 

“Louder.” He ordered, moving over to suck on the ignored nipple. 

“My Lie-ege!” You moaned louder. His hands caressed your things as he lifted them to hook over his hips. 

“Open your mouth wider! Say it firmly! Who is the one bringing you such pleasure?!” His voice boomed through the room, leaving no room for hesitation. 

“You, My Queen! You’re the one driving me to bliss-!” A mess of gasps and grunts interrupt you. Back arching once Riddle entered you, finally giving you what you desired most. The heat of his dick made your insides boil even hotter. 

He chuckled, “Wonderful, my beautiful rose. Look at the perfect arch you’re in.” Rosehearts peppered kisses along your neck, taking his time to mark your skin with hickeys. Hips rolled slowly against yours, driving you into desperation. You needed him to mook fast, to pound into you roughly. 

“P-Per-ghu!... Permission to s-speak?..!” You moaned out, body trembling from your unmet needs. 

He hummed, the vibrations traveling through you and mixing with your spasms. The idea played in his mind for tortuous seconds before he coincided, “Permission granted.” 

Screw caution, you were straight up begging him instead of following his precious sorderly request format. “Your Highness, please! I need you! I need to touch you, to see you! I-I c-can’t… plhe-please… Your Highness, I need you to fuck me!” 

A harsh pinch to the inside of your thigh tore a shrill whine from your throat.  
_Oh, you’ve done it now…_

Riddle immediately pulled out, bringing his other hand to caress your neck as a threat. “Now, who do you think you are? Breaking the rules when you were doing fantastic.” He exhaled an irritated sigh, “Tell me, who is the one in control here?” His fingers were still tugging your delicate skin. 

Swallowing the discomfort and anguish, you spoke in a steady voice as you could muster, “It is y-you, My Queen…” His thumb rubbed your throat, following the bob of it as you spoke and gulped down your desperation. 

“Indeed… Now, I had granted you permission to speak. You promptly broke out of order and screamed as you pleased.” He finally let go of your thigh, and leaned over to whisper in your ear, “Don’t make me take away your future opportunities to talk. Follow the order you know, regain my favor.” 

“Your Highness,” You began, “My beloved Queen, you who are so kind. Will your heart find pity on me… a-and grant me a wish?” You felt his breath fan over your chest, the prospect of him suckling your nipples making you shiver and stutter. 

“Depends.” Came the dreaded answer. you wanted his approval, but that shattered the hope of getting your way. “What is it that you wish for?” 

“Can… Can My Queen fuh-” A sudden wave of shame colored your face in an intense blush. Tears once more left your eyes and soaked into the blindfold, a silent sob heaved your chest. 

“Ah~? How courageous yet stupid, to stop mid sentence when your Queen is granting you to speak out a wish to consider fulfilling it.” He sat up, leaving your body sprawled out on the bed alone. A small whine trapped itself in your throat. _How you wanted to pull him down to you to passionately kiss him already._

“A-Apologies, Your Highness. Your beauty and grace simply… take my words a-away.” You came up with an excuse. “One does not ne-ed eyes to know… how breathtaking you are.” 

“Well, look at that~... Flattery.” Riddle returned to hover over you. This time, his hand caressed your cheek. “Speak up, dear, I don’t have all the time in the world to consider your wish.” 

You tried your best not to lean into his touch. _“Order, follow the rules.”_ You reminded yourself mentally. However, a satisfied and relieved sigh did leave you at his return.  
“As I was saying, Your Highness… Can you please, please find pity within you to… f-fuck me?” The warmth returned to your face from embarrassment, “There’s nothing more I want than t-to be pleasured by Your Majesty.” 

His lips trailed from your neck to your chest, mouth eagerly taking a pert bud in once more. The hand on your face went between your legs, teasing your sensitive folds. “Seeing as I am quite pent up from your disobedience,” He murmured from your chest, “I will grant your wish.” In a swift movement, he had once more entered you. 

“Thank you, My Queen!” You exclaimed, returning your legs to hook on his hips again as grool leaked from your mouth. 

“I will allow that slip, for I want you to moan out loud and clear for all to hear. Understood?” A harsh thrust punctuated his words. 

“Y-Yes, Your Majesty!” You wailed, finally feeling the satisfying fill of his cock in you. 

Riddel maintained a rough pace, it seems he was indeed pent up. One hand held tight to your waist as his mouth continued to leave marks along your neck and chest, occasionally rolling his tongue on a nipple. 

“Y-You’re so tight, skin soft… My rose, you’re… heaven.” He allowed his act to slip a little and bent down to claim your lips in a deep kiss. Your bound hands immediately went to his shoulders, wrapping around to hold him closer. 

Saliva escaped from the corners of your mouth as Riddle melted into your mouth, entertaining himself with battling your tongue and sucking your lower lip.  
Pleasured moans, groans and gasps were muffled by the intense liplock. 

Once apart, Riddle marveled at your flushed face, mouth hanging open as a string of moans and curses left you, lips swollen beautifully from your own abuse and the recent kiss.  
_You looked absolutely gorgeous._

“Ah~! My Queen, My Queen! Feel sho-! So gh-ood!” Having your eyes covered and arms bound intensified the pleasure, but also made you tremendously desperate to see and enjoy Riddle’s adorable flushed face and clouded eyes. 

At last, the blindfold came off. Your lover, too, wanted to see your [color] eyes shining with tears and lust. Just one look at each other’s face was enough to have you going at it again, tongues tasting one another while Riddle quickened his thrusts. 

A particularly rough thrust brushed that spot in you that had you seeing stars.  
Separating with a wet smacking sound, you moaned, “Fuck, Riddle! My Queen~! Don’t st-stop! There~!” Your legs brought him ever closer. Your hips buckled to meet his thrusts, making both of you tremble at the new deeper sensation. 

“So beautiful, so beautiful.” Riddle panted with each push. “You’re so beautiful, my rose… f-fuck~” His voice drawled out uppon feeling your walls squeeze him tighter. 

“I’m cumming! I’m cumming I’m cumming I’m cumming, My Queen~!!” You announced, moaning loudly. More tears and spit rolled down your face at the intense pleasure.  
It was for this exact reason why you gladly partook in Riddle’s roleplay, the intense orgasm after so much control was the best reward ever. 

“Louder, s-say it loud..! Hah!” Your lover was on the edge, too, noticeable on his erratic yet quick thrusts. “Let-! Let them hear! Guh, ah-! [Name], let them hear!” As tears glazed his eyes, Riddle ordered one last time. 

“Cumming~! My Queen is making me cum!” Few more moans left your lips before you finally fell over. Back arched as a loud moan of Riddle’s name tore through you. 

The redhead himself came seconds after, the delicious spasms of your walls squeezing him just right. With one last deep thrust, Riddle spilled his seed inside. The sensation brought chills to your skin. 

You remained in like that for a few seconds, catching your breath and relaxing against the plush mattress. Rosehearts soon pulled out and joined you to rest. 

His hands went up to undo the leather belt from your wrists, massaging the skin once it was freed. A gentle brush of your hair and equally tender kiss to your forehead accompanied his motion. 

“Are you alright? Do you need anything?” He whispered. Those stunning grey eyes looked into yours, full of love and concern. 

You shook your head, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Nothing, My Queen~” A playful kiss to his nose, “I just want cuddles.” You smiled at him. 

His giggle was the cutest. “Very well then. You tell me when to prepare the shower.” He pulled the covers over you both as you nuzzled under his neck. 

“Will do. Hey, hey~” You called for his attention. “I love you, Riddle… That was quite intense, but very enjoyable~ ...You were pent up indeed.” At your last words, you looked down between your legs, sticky whiteness covered your hole and thighs. 

His face flared up in his characteristic red blush. “Ahem… I… it’s just…” The redhead was at a loss for words. 

“Don’t hesitate to ask when you feel the need, I’m more than glad to help.” You settled his nerves with a kiss. 

Riddle just buried his head on your hair, groaning a little from embarrassment. 

**[END♡]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gets close to the mic* This is an invitation… Riddle Rosehearts, please dom me. Thank you. *YEETS the mic away*
> 
> Aah~ really enjoyed writing this one out  
> Had this idea stuck in my head and previously never delved into a more...serious? kink for these stories ~why not try my hand out now?~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Feel free to pass by [my Tumblr](https://zackcrazyvalentine.tumblr.com/) to say hi~!)


End file.
